Downton Abbey: The hospital
by Elli624
Summary: Modern AU. After a terrible accident Robert Crawley has lost his wife, his heir and their fortune with them. The only way to save the family's property is the marriage with York's hospital owner Cora Levinson. Furthermore, is the oldest daughter Mary forced to marry the new heir Matthew Crawley to keep the hospital in charge of the family...
1. Chapter 1

Actually, this is my first DA fanfiction. It is a modern AU and features almost every upstairs and downstairs character from the beginning. I hope I manage to finish the fanfic and apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

After a terrible accident Robert Crawley has lost his wife, his heir and their fortune with them. The only way to save the family's property is the marriage with York's hospital owner Cora Levinson. Furthermore, is the oldest daughter Mary forced to marry the new heir Matthew Crawley to keep the hospital in charge of the family. But the engagement of Robert and Cora comes along with problems. Will the staff of Downton and the Levinson's employees get along? Is there a future for the three Crawley daughters and the men they're in love with? Can the little village hospital survive? And what relationships will develop throughout the time?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Robert? I know I might seem heartless but we must save the hospital", Violet said while she was looking at her son. Robert turned around from the window and sat down on the chair next to his mother: "I know that we mustn't lose it. But what could we possibly do?" His mother just waited for this question. She started to explain her plan to her son. There was the Levinson's hospital in York and they needed more space for their equipment. Furthermore, the boss there, Cora Levinson, was only a few years younger than Robert and heir to a big fortune. But the most important thing was, she was single. Robert immediately got what Violet wanted him to do: "You want me to marry her?!" "I know it's hard. But I want you to at least consider the possibility. I'll invite her and her family to dinner next Monday, along with the new heir and his mother." She laid her hand on Roberts shoulder before she made her way to the door.

He knew that his mother didn't want to be rude but it was only a month ago when that terrible accident happened. His wife Christina was on the way to the lawyer with their heir Patrick and his friend William Mason. They wanted to fix the formalities in the case of Roberts death. However, they didn't come back home in the evening. Mary and Edith just arrived at the house when they saw the policemen's car standing in the driveway. They informed Robert, their sister Sybil, Violet and William Masons wife Daisy and his father Mr Mason. As soon they were all at the Crawley's house the police told them what has happened: they wanted to cross a street but couldn't see another car coming closer from their right. Christina and William died before the ambulance arrived, while Patrick's heart stopped beating after several operations at a London hospital.

After the sudden death of her mother the youngest daughter Sybil decided to become a nurse. Mary, the eldest, was in the fourth trimester of becoming a doctor just like her father and grandmother. The middle daughter Edith was rather like her aunt, Rosamund, fascinated of the world of journalism and studied in the first trimester. When the sisters realized their mother was gone, they supported each other trough this hard time. Even Mary and Edith, who didn't get along very well. Edith was terribly shocked of her mothers and especially Patricks death because she was in love with him. Her older sister was equally shocked but not because their death was so sudden it was because she couldn't seem to cry about Patrick. They were almost engaged but she did not love him. In the end Mary even wanted Edith to marry him, however, Patricks father James didn't approve this idea and Edith wasn't to know about all of this. So, of course, she was angry with Mary.

Now, after his death, they tried to be nicer, at least for a while. This "while" seemed to end in that exact moment.

"Oh, just shut up and stop blaming me!", Mary shouted at her sister. Edith responded a bit more calmed down: "How couldn't I? I loved him and you knew. You didn't give a shit about my feelings!" Unbelievingly, Mary shook her head and went to take her coat. When she wanted to leave the house, Edith shouted after her: "Now there she is again. Mary Crawley running away from facing the truth. You know what? You're a coward!"

Mary turned around with anger in her eyes. But not only anger. The always though Mary seemed to be hurt of her sister's words: "Do you really think that?" Edith didn't really know what to say. She was torn between believing her mostly nasty sister or her own instincts. She did want to believe her but she couldn't. Too much happened between the sisters in the past. That's why Edith answered: "I am afraid I do." Mary had to swallow. She knew she treated Edith not very sister like these last few years but it wasn't only her fault. It was Edith's as much as Mary's. However, she would have refused Patrick. She didn't love him the way her sister did. And there was a reason why.

With a shaking voice Mary made her point: "I would have refused him, you know. I was at his place, waiting for him. But he didn't show up. And when I came home and realized what the police told me, I felt ashamed for not telling him, I felt ashamed for not being as sad as I should be, because…" Edith just looked at her confused. She never saw her sister blaming herself for something. So, Edith wanted to know: "Because what?" Mary looked up at the ceiling and tears were rolling down her cheeks: "Because I am in love with another man!"

She finally took her blue coat and made her way to the door. She stepped out into the cold and snowy December night. She rummaged in her pockets and opened her silver Mercedes. She drove along the street full of snow until she stopped her car next to a little coffee shop. It was the only house with lights turned on in the street.

Mary pulled the shop door and entered the café. There were only six or seven tables but that made the atmosphere quite familiar. She went to one of the tables in the corner, where a blonde haired, good looking man with blue eyes was already waiting for her. "I'm sorry. I am late, aren't I?", she apologized. He just smiled at her: "Never mind. All that count is that you're here now." She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "Is it sill Monday then?", she asked. "I'm afraid my mother and I got an invitation for dinner. Maybe tomorrow instead?" They smiled at each other and he pulled her into a kiss. She whispered at his lips: "Oh Matthew, I love you so much!"

Meanwhile Sybil arrived after a hard day at the hospital. She went to the kitchen and put some food from yesterdays dinner out of the fridge. "Papa?!", she shouted, "Do you want to come down and eat with me?" She started to prepare the little table, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A few moments later her father stood next to her: "Let me help you:" "No, no I'm doing it!", she insisted. As the youngest of the sisters her parents took especially care of her little one. But she always wanted to show them that she was able to built a life for herself, take care of herself.

When the food was warm enough, she put it on the table. Robert didn't eat so much. He wasn't very hungry the last days. "So, what was going on earlier? Edith seemed a little bit distracted when I came home."; Sybil wanted to know. Annoyed Robert rolled his eyes and Sybil knew everything. There must have been an argument between her sisters. Robert shared his thoughts with his daughter: "I hoped they would get along better than the last years. At least for their mother's sake." Tears formed his eyes and Sybil saw it. She felt so sorry for her father, especially after Violet informed her about Cora Levinson. She didn't know the hospital had such problems. Furthermore, she found it too early for her still grieving father to marry again.

But she wanted to know what Robert thought about all of this. "Granny called earlier. We talked about her plans with the Levinsons…" He kept starring out of the window and Sybil tried to encourage him: "you know we will support you, Mary, Edith and I. No matter how you will choose." "I know my darling.", he gave her a sad smile. With her work at the hospital and the classes at school she was quite busy, but her father must think almost every second of his late wife. He finally started talking: "I do want to keep the hospital. It's in property of the Crawleys since 1875. But it's only a building on the other hand and I'm not keen on marrying someone I don't even know." "I understand…", was the only thing Sybil said. He stood up and placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead before he left the kitchen and made his way upstairs to his room.

Sybil stayed in the kitchen and carried her plate to the sink and polished the table. After that she chose a book and sat down on the couch. But she couldn't really focus on the pages in front of her. Sybils thoughts kept wandering to the hospital's new ambulance driver Tom Branson. He started the job a few days after her and immediately caught her eye. Branson wasn't like the other men she met before. He was funny, very handsome, stood up for his principals and did it in such a charming way… She let out a sigh. Was she really falling for a driver? What would her grandmother say? Honestly, she didn't mind what her grandmother thought, not at all. If she loved him, if she really and truly did, she would fight for him. Finally, she managed to concentrate on her book but it wasn't very useful. Because within half an hour she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your supporting reviews and I hope you all like the second chapter. Because some of you were asking about Edith, you'll find out more in the third chapter.

Have fun:)

* * *

Chapter 2

She slept on the couch until the morning came. Sybil turned around on it to avoid the sunlight which was shining through the window. She pulled her blanket, of which she didn't even know where she got it from, a little closer that she wasn't freezing. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Marys voice: "Sybil, Sybil darling. You should probably get up."

When she opened her eyes, she had to blink against the glare sun: "What time is it then?" She found her sister putting in her earrings, as she had opened her eyes entirely. While being focused on herself inside the looking glass she answered: "It is only 7.30am. But I thought, in case you want to meet your handsome chauffeur before you leave for school at noon, you should get ready." Speechlessly, Sybil stared at her sister. Was she being so obvious? She talked to him for several times, but there was nothing more about it. Well, she tried to make herself believe that there was nothing more about it.

To be honest, she knew that secretly she enjoyed every moment she spent with him. Marys voice brought her back: "Oh don't look at me like that. It is quite obvious that you are soft on that Branson guy." Sybil could feel her cheeks getting red and she lowered her head. When she calmed down a bit she wanted to know: "Where are you going, by the way?" Meanwhile Mary was fixing her hair and answered: "Anna and I are off to York before our shifts start. Granny wants us to visit the Levinsons hospital." "So, Granny already told you", the younger sister noticed, "What do you make of it?" Mary made her point: "I think we're not living back in 1912 when they married because of money. And to be honest I hope it's just Granny being dramatic, but that sort of making joke is not her style."

She took her jacket and held it with her left hand. Before she left the house the shouted a quick "See you later" in her sisters' direction.

From the living room Sybil could watch Mary getting into Annas red car. The blonde-haired woman drove the car out of the street on the motorway. They were both very curious how the hospital and especially the people who were working there would be. And that wasn't Marys only problem. She wasn't sure how much her grandmother actually approved the marriage. "Why?", Anna asked, while sitting next to her. Mary responded: "I am afraid they're American." Anna had started her work as a nurse at the hospital about two years ago. That was when Mary started her studies at the university. Because the Crawley daughter got the chance to work at the hospital in her trimester holidays the two women met. Since then they are best fiends and trust each other witch their inner fears and secrets.

Anna was the first, and until a few hours, the only person to know about Marys feelings towards Patrick and Matthew. Kind of in return Anna had told Mary of her hard childhood. During the further ride they discussed several relationships of the staff. Especially the newest love story between Sybil and the ambulance driver led them to gossip.

However, they finally arrived at the Levinsons hospital after a 20 minutes car ride. The hospital did seem to be quite small and not as big as Downton. But far more modern. They got out of the car and looked at each other with a sceptical stare before they entered the building. At first, they were a bit lost but after a few seconds Mary asked a red-haired nurse where to find Cora Levinson's office. Unfortunately, the girl wasn't a real help, she was rather impolite: "I don't know. Just find it yourselves." Great start, Mary thought, if they were all like that the whole merger could get quite difficult. The nurse left them standing there alone in the hall.

But before she could leave entirely a brown-haired, middle aged woman walked towards them: "I must apologize Ethel. She isn't quite herself today. I am assistant doctor Baxter. How can I help you?" Mary was relieved. There seemed to be nice people, either: "I'm Mary Crawley and that's Anna Smith. We've come from Downton to talk to Cora Levinson." The woman nodded with a smile and wanted them to follow her. She led them through the hall into one of the three possible floors. Even though it was, just like Violet said, not very big. When the assistant doctor stopped in front of a door she knocked twice.

Then they could hear a "Come in" from the other side of the door. Again, a brown-haired woman appeared. But this one had had a bun and a curled fringe. Not before welcoming them she spoke to the doctor with a threatening voice: "Baxter shouldn't you be with Thomas?!" "I should be then", she turned around to Mary and Anna to say an insecure goodbye. Then she left the room. "I'm sorry", the brown-haired started, "you must rather have a bad first impression of our hospital" Mary just said: "Well, I think we should talk about such things now, Miss…" "…O'Brien. Sarah O'Brien. Miss Levinsons assistant. If you might wait another moment." Ms O'Brien disappeared through door in the middle of the room and returned only a few seconds later: "She's expecting you"

Mary nodded carefully and stepped into the other room. Followed by Anna.

While they were talking to Cora Levinson, Sybil hurried to the hospital. She had missed the first bus, so she had to run if she wanted to catch him before she took the next train to London. When the bus arrived at the station Sybil rushed out of it and tried to get to the hospital as fast as she could. But what if there was an emergency and he wasn't even there? She mustn't think so. He would be there. She ran to the back door of the hospital. Sybil hurried around the corner and ran into her ambulance driver.

"Sybil?!", he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him, "What are you doing here?" She needed a moment to catch her breath: "I thought, I thought I'd miss you. Or my train." Branson kept looking at her with confusion. Until, finally, a smile appeared on her face. And a smile appeared on his, too. For some moments they just stood there, looking at each other. They stopped smiling when they heard the back door getting opened. It was Dr Carson the consultant cardiologist of Downton Abbey who raised an eyebrow at the look of them.

"Good morning Dr Carson", said Sybil polite. He greeted her equally: "Ms Crawley." And turned to Branson: "You should better get to the ambulance." "of course, Dr Carson." Carson left the two and made his way to the car. When Branson wanted to do the same Sybil stopped him: "Wait!" Of course, he turned around to face her: "What is it?" The youngest Crawley daughter was in need of words she couldn't really find. After a moment she put herself together and told him: "I… I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving for school, you know. So… goodbye…" At the point before Tom went to the already calling Dr Carson he replied: "Goodbye then. And…good luck." He gave her a soft and caring smile and got into the ambulance, where Carson was already waiting.

Either Mary and Anna reached the hospital after their talk with Cora Levinson. "Sybil, I don't think your train is waiting for you.", Mary advised her to go. Sybil took her mobile out of her bag to check what time it is: "Oh my god, shit, I'll miss my train!" Mary just rolled her eyes and offered her car keys to her sister: "Just… don't bust it!" "Thank you!", she said to her sister, while taking the keys.

Afterwards the friends made their way through the back door in direction of the staff room. On the way they had to greet Ivy, one of the nurses, and her friend Daisy Mason the canteen cook and also William Masons widow. At first the girls didn't get along very well but after Williams death Ivy supported Daisy. However, when the y arrived at the staff room Dr Hughes was already expecting them. "I've been waiting for you two.", she said. Unfortunately, was Mary very busy: "I'm sorry Dr Hughes. But I am afraid you must make do with Anna. I am off to a meeting with my father and grandmother." Mary only hung up her jacket and put her mobile out of her bag before she left Anna with Dr Hughes.

"What is it you need me for, Dr Hughes?", Anna wanted to know. The hospitals neurologist wanted Anna to follow her. They walked through half the hospital until they reached the office wing. Anna was more than a little confused. What was she supposed to do in this part of the hospital? Only Dr Crawley and his mother had offices. And because of Mary talking to them she doubted that they were the aim. "What am I doing here?", she probed. Instead of getting an answer the elder woman knocked at the door on her right.

When the person on the other side of the door allowed them to enter, she opened the door. A man in his forties turned around from the window. "Anna, this is Mr Bates. Dr Crawley new assistant", Dr Hughes introduced him to Anna, "I want you to help him settle in." "Of course, I'll help.", Anna smiled at the new assistant, who returned it. Dr Hughes gave each of them a thankful glance. Then she left the room to look after some patients.

In the meantime, Mary, Robert and Violet, the leading figures of Downton's past, present and, hopefully, its future, were having a talk about how to deal with the new situation. "I wonder why you even approve, Granny?", Mary admitted to her grandmother, "I mean she a woman with american ancestors" "Let's not talk about that now. We should rather discuss tonight's dinner", Violet insisted. But both, her son and her granddaughter, kept staring at her. They remembered Violet talking about a dinner with the Levinsons and the new heir on Monday, not that evening.

"Granny, I am afraid I can't join you. I'm meeting a friend tonight.", Mary interjected. "Then you must cancel it!", made Violet clear. "But…", Mary tried to contradict but her grandmother interrupted her. She made clear that they must focus on what is important. According to the senior boss the major priority was to fix the engagement between his son and the Levinson daughter so they can start to move from York to Downton within the next two or three weeks. That would be around January 2nd. The last thing Mary wanted, was to upset her Violet, so she tried to help: "Alright, I'll call Edith and Sybil. But I doubt Sybil will make it. She just left to London." Violet was, in a way, very thankful for her granddaughter's support.

The next hour they started to plan things for the evening. Robert called the restaurant and reserved a table for ten people: the three Levinsons, his daughters, his mother, the heir and his mother and himself. Mary arranged a staff meeting Monday morning to inform the employees about the merger and what advantages and complications such a merger can bring. After that she called Edith. As far as she knew her grandmother had already told her sister of the marriage.

Mary was quite sure that Edith would be rather shocked. Her sister had a very close relationship with their mother. And was, next to Robert, the daughter most desperate after her mother's sudden death. While Mary was talking to her sister, Violet started a little research. She wanted to know every little detail about the Levinsons. When Violet was finished, she asked Mary: "Is Edith coming tonight?" Mary nodded but also disappointed. As she guessed, she couldn't reach Sybil. However, Violet would try everything to make her youngest granddaughter attend the dinner. Then, they were finally finished with their planning and moved quickly back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a while but here is the new chapter.

I think it's not as good as the other two but hopefully you like it anyway:)

* * *

The further Saturday passed very fast, why they all found themselves dressing at the Crawleys house. Of course, Violet could persuade Sybil to come back from London for this very important occasion. In the end Sybil was a bit annoyed of her grandmother being so stubborn. Because, actually, she should study for a very important exam on Tuesday. Edith wasn't that happy about the dinner, either. On one hand she agreed with her sisters and found it too early for her father to marry again but on the other hand she wasn't very keen on her mother being replaced. And to be honest it wasn't only that. Even without the whole engagement thing it was hard enough for her already.

But she would be strong, for her father, she thought, while she put on her mint green dress her sisters gave her as a birthday present. Sybil wore a violet dress she bought in a little shop in London. Mary chose a simple dark red evening dress. The sisters walked down the stairs together and when Mary had left the house Sybil used the chance to talk to her older sister.

"Edith wait, please!", Sybil stopped her, "You shouldn't go if you aren't ready." "It's fine", Edith ensured her, "It is important for Papa." Sybil rolled her eyes. She just wanted to help her sister and show her that she was able to make her own decisions. Sometimes Edith was unbelievable: How could she be so selfish and selfless the same time? "But this is about you! You must decide what is best for you!", she tried to make her sister understand. Edith however, answered in her own way: "I know. And that's why I am coming with you. To get over it. To make a new beginning." Sybil just watched her sister walking towards the door and was astonished. "Sybil?!", Edith called for her sister.

The ride was short and after ten minutes they arrived there. The restaurant wasn't one of the small and familiar cafés like the coffee shop. This one was only for people with money, for the upper class. The Crawleys didn't count themselves to the upper class but they were definitely able to spend an evening there. When they stepped into the restaurant a waiter took their coats and jackets. After that he led the family to their reserved table where they sat down. They waited some more minutes until they saw the waiter coming again.

Three people, a man and two women were following him. They suspected the oldest woman to be Martha Levinson, the senior boss. The man, obviously Harold Levinson, with no hair walked on his mothers left side. While Cora, who Mary already got to know, was on her right side. "Good evening", Martha Levinson greeted. Before his mother could give them any wrong impression, Robert welcomed them: "It is a pleasure to meet you. Wouldn't you like to sit down?" That was, what the Levinsons did. And while waiting for the heir, first Sybil and later Mary introduced themselves and told them of what they were working and studying. Martha immediately got that Mary was very much like her grandmother Violet. After the sisters finished Violet wanted to discuss the further planning for the wedding. Or if there was a wedding at all.

But before she could begin to speak, Cora asked: "What about you Edith? What is it you are doing?" Edith didn't expect anyone to be interested in her work or life but because she didn't want to be impolite, she responded: "Actually, I'm studying journalism in London. I've been interested in such things since… forever. You must know our aunt runs a magazine." "Sounds rather how I would want to live my life.", Harold remarked. His mother only shook her head in amusement. Harold wasn't working at the hospital, either. He chose to become a fashion designer instead of studying medicine.

"Will you excuse me?!", Robert asked and left the table. Cora wanted to use the chance and talk to him alone. That's why she stood up and followed him outside. It was still a little much for him. His mother wouldn't care what he wanted, no matter how much she ensured him to respect his decision. Violet grew up with this hospital and she'd do everything that the family could keep it. But would she really make her son unhappy? However, Robert stopped walking next to his car, where he was looking up to the sky. He almost didn't notice, when Cora appeared next to him: "I am sorry to bother you, but I think we should talk. I won't pretend I don't know about your wife. However, I could understand if you didn't want the marriage." Robert just stared at her astonished. As far as her knew Violet and Martha were about to settle a date and prepare everything for the merger. But Cora told him something different. It seemed as if she had her doubts, too.

Meanwhile the new heir and his mother arrived at the restaurant and walked straight to the table the waiter showed them. But before they even reached it, he held on: "Mary?!" The Crawley daughter got up and kept looking at him shocked and happy in equal magnitude. "Matthew?", she suspected, "I think I am right to say that this is your mother…" Matthew nodded: "Yes she is."

"Well then, let me introduce you." Mary began and avoided her boyfriends' glance: "This is Matthew Turnbull… the hospitals new heir and his mother Isobel." Also, Violet looked up to make a short glance to Isobel. But in the end, she found it better to stay silent. Then, Edith made a summary: "So you two know each other?" Mary had to swallow but answered anyway: "Matthew and I …. We, we are a couple."

But how could they still be? They were relatives, very distant, but they were.

Outside Robert and Cora were still talking of how to handle their likely engagement. But they didn't only discuss that. They were also telling each other about their lives. In the end, they realized that they have more in common than they might have guessed. Just a little later they decided to go back inside and give the whole marriage thing a try, because they wanted to save each family's hospital. Back at the table they got to know Matthew and Isobel.

After that they finally started their dinner. Furthermore, Cora and Robert confirmed their decision in the merger matter. Of course, the two seniors seemed to be relieved and satisfied. The rest of the evening turned out to be rather successful and at 11.30pm they left the restaurant.

But before Isobel could leave Violet took hold of her hand: "It's been a long time since the Liverpool hospital 1982, hasn't it?" Isobel turned around with a smile: "It has, indeed. It's good to see you, too, Violet"

On Monday they had the staff meeting as the three Crawleys planned. At 7am they were almost all gathered in the staff room, when Mary, Robert and Violet entered it. Since month they were rumours about a possible lack of money but nobody said anything concrete until that day.

"Is everyone already here?", Robert wanted to know. Dr Carson answered that the whole staff from the hospital was present but Dr Clarkson and Molesley from the Village hospital as well as the suppliers Mr Mason and his apprentice Andy were yet to come. After a few minutes first Clarkson and Molesley then Mr mason and Andy arrived. So, Robert began: "As you may have heard we have some troubles with the money."

Mary went on: "That's why we decided to merge with the Levinson hospital in York. The village hospital will stay the same at first but we need more food from you, Mr Mason." He nodded and Mary thought she could hear "How great, less work for anyone except us" from Mrs Patmore's direction. But the canteen wasn't the only section which had to make cuts. "Furthermore, is the position of the head doctor going to a certain Dr Gregson, while Anna is staying head nurse.", added Robert.

After that Violet and Robert left the room but Mary stayed there to answer questions. They all weren't very enthusiastic in reference of the merger. Of course, they wanted the hospital to survive but not to every price. However, the staff had to swallow this one. Before Mary left, she put a list of the Levinsons employees on one of the desks.

**December 31st 2011, London**

Edith was walking down one of the streets from Rosamunds house. That day was her free day but she had to buy some things for that night's new year's party. Christmas and New Year's Eve were one of the few occasions when almost the whole family came together to celebrate. Edith was always looking forward to such parties, because it was an opportunity to talk to other people than her sisters or her aunt.

She was in a hurry when she heard someone calling her name: "Edith Crawley?!" So, she stopped and turned around. A brown-haired man stood in front of her. Somehow, she felt as if she knew him but couldn't find a name to his face. He seemed to realize that: "I'm Bertie Pelham, don't you remember? We met-" "We met at the workshop a few months ago, of course.", she finished his sentence. She said rather disappointed: "I'd really like to talk but I'm in a hurry."

However, he offered to help her with her errands. Of course, she accepted. Furthermore, he showed her some little hidden shops where she could find everything she was looking for. "How can I possibly thank you?", Edith asked while he helped her carry the bags to the house. Bertie answered: "I think a cup of coffee will do." But Edith had a better idea and invited him to the party. Unfortunately, he had one of his own that night. "But I'll take the coffee anyway.", he assured her. Then they said goodbye and she stepped through the door.

She called out for Rosamund. If they didn't want to be late they should better get off.


End file.
